


We Hales Don't Spit

by SquishySterek (Herm_own_ninny)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Cute Kids, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herm_own_ninny/pseuds/SquishySterek
Summary: Stiles and Peter have a family. It's kind of a cliche, but they've adopted abandoned werewolf kids and have them as their own.***Participation piece for Steter Secret Santa 2017***





	We Hales Don't Spit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RebaK1tten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/gifts).



> I'd first like to start this note off with a Happy Belated Christmas!  
> I was unfortunately knocked on my ass by a bout of the flu that was a typical food poisoning that lasted for a good two weeks. I've finally caught myself up on my school work, and I have this done!  
> I hope you enjoy this little blip into what I'd hope would be their domestic life raising kids, and I sincerely wish you had a Happy Christmas.  
>  _-J.M.O._

“Leyla! Safi! Barton! Get in here, you three!”  
The soft pitter-patter of children’s feet grew into what Stiles always called the stampede as his three kids swarmed him. The two girls and boy stared at their feet, hands clasped behind their back. “Yes daddy?” The oldest, Safi, was glancing up with an innocent smile, hoping to play it off.  
Stiles bent down, three plates in his hand, all still loaded with green beans. “I thought I told you three to clean off your plates?”  
“But we don't like green stuff, daddy!” Barton blurted, getting glares from his sisters before hiding his face behind his hands.  
“You three need to go sit down and finish this up, or no run tonight with your dad,” Stiles walked over to the kitchen counter by Peter, three whining pups close on his heels. “But it's gross!” Barton whimpered, baring his fangs at Stiles when he set the plate down.  
“Barton, what did I tell you about teeth?” Peter set his book down, gently flicking the young wolf on the shoulder.  
“Anyone but family and pack,” The kid muttered, glaring at his plate. Stiles sputtered, turning to Peter, who was smirking.  
“You three have five minutes before I'm going out. Those plates better be clean,” Peter murmured, pulling Stiles to stand between his legs, nuzzling his neck.  
“And no teeth to anyone. It's not nice,” Stiles mumbled, leaning against his husband’s chest, sighing softly.  
“Oh, let him protect us, baby. It's funny watching people's eyes go wide when he does it,” Peter murmured, turning Stiles’ face to give him a kiss.  
The younger man pulled back as he heard a coughing noise, turning to watch Leyla, the youngest, spit out her green beans with a disgusted look on her face. “Yucky!”  
“Leyla Reign Hale, we don't spit! If it's in your mouth, you swallow it!” Stiles chastised, pulling himself from Peter’s grip to wipe her mouth off with a paper towel.  
“Ooh, daddy said your middle name,” Barton giggled, Safi doing the same as she put another bite of green beans in her mouth.  
”Daddy, they make my tummy hurt,” Leyla whimpered, rubbing at her eyes as she started tearing up.  
“No, they don't, Ley. You've got this,” Stiles tried to bite back a smile, grabbing her fork and taking a bite himself. “See? They're okay. Daddy doesn't feel sick. And I'm just a measly ol’ human.”  
Peter scoffed, the three pups all piping in with noises of protest.  
“Daddy is the strongest!”  
“Yeah, he's better than even dad! And dad's an alpha!” Safi pounded her fist against the counter, probably replicating something she'd seen on one of Peter’s stupid movies he let them watch. The wolf chuckled slightly, glancing up at Stiles. “That's why he always gets to drive.”  
“Peter!” Stiles snapped, the tips of his ears going red, trying to hide a smile. The pups all giggled, each of them starting to eat again.  
“And your daddy _never_ spits, do you, babe?” Peter smirked, ruffling Barton's hair.  
Stiles narrowed his eyes at Peter, pursing his lips so he wouldn't smile. “I think I wanna go for a ride tonight after the run. How do you kids feel about going to Auntie Cora’s? Hm?”  
“Have we asked Auntie Cora about this?” Stiles picked up Barton’s plate after he finished and got down from the counter stool, running to go change. Leyla and Safi shoveled the rest of their vegetables down and quickly followed suit.

Peter had his husband crowded up against the counter, pressing his face against his neck, breathing in his scent.  
“I never spit, huh?” Stiles murmured, leaning his head back as Peter started littering kisses over his neck, holding his waist.  
“Am I wrong?” Peter chuckled, nuzzling his nose against Stiles’ collarbone before kissing him again, pulling him in close.  
“Yeah, no spitting. If it's in our mouth, we swallow!” Leyla’s loud voice had the two of them pulling apart on a laugh, Stiles wrapping his arms around Peter’s neck, grinning at his husband. “Say, five minute run, then we'll take them over to Cora’s?”  
“Mmm, why don't I just have them run over? Pack little bags? That way I can just come back here and ravish you…” Peter murmured, smirking at his husband.  
Stiles bit his lip, pretending to think about it. “I don't know, I kinda like watching you squirm when I take the long way home,” Stiles booped Peter’s nose, smirking as the older man’s face fell a little. “However, I think I could make an exception this once…”  
Peter grinned, pressing up against Stiles’ body, nuzzling his cheek.  
“Just make sure to keep pace with the pups, Peter. Cora will be pissed if you wear them out and she doesn't get to act like a 6 year old.”  
“I'll do my best, babe. But I'm blaming it on you if I rush.”  
“You litte-”  
“Daddy!” The two of them jumped, Peter’s eyes flashing as he heard his daughter’s scream. He ran to her room, Stiles hot on his heels, both of their hearts racing. “What is it, Safi?”  
“B got my sweater wet! It's Auntie’s favorite!” She sobbed, reaching for it as her brother looked at their dad with wide eyes, letting her snatch back and hug the sopping wet clothing to her chest.  
“You’re not going on the run, mister. You're gonna stay here with me and clean up and pack your sister’s bags.” Stiles gave his son a stern look, arms crossed over his chest.  
“B-But- But…! Dad!” Barton whined, glancing at Peter for some sort of help. The alpha shook his head, scooping up Safi and kissing her forehead. “I gotta side with Sti on this one, little man. This was very mean to do.”  
Barton pouted, flopping down on the floor on his butt, his lower lip stuck out. “C-Can I still go to Auntie Cora’s?” He asked in a small voice, scraping his fingers over the carpet. Peter stepped out of the room, nodding minutely to Stiles, who sighed quietly.  
“Tell you what,” He said softly, sitting down in front of his son, reaching forward to ruffle his hair. “You help me clean up nice and quick, help me pack the bags, and apologize to Safi when she and dad and Ley get back, I think I can let you see your Auntie. Does that sound doable?”  
Barton rubbed his eyes with his fists, taking in a shaky breath. “Yeah.”  
“Then let's get to it,” Stiles smiled, getting to his feet and scooping the boy up in his arms. “We have lots of work to do. What's first?”  
“Dishes. I like the bubbles.”

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 coming soon!
> 
> [If you liked this piece, mind spreading it on Tumblr? (:](http://squishysterek.tumblr.com/post/169053591762/we-hales-dont-spit)


End file.
